


You Found Me

by Nickalus_Lee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist John, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickalus_Lee/pseuds/Nickalus_Lee
Summary: John Laurens wakes up extra early every morning specifically to draw for his unknown soulmate.James Madison forgets to keep his gloves on.





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Im so exited to finally have an account here! I hope you all like this story. Nearly everything I post will also be on Wattpad on my account 1mouse2. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I sat criss-cross at the edge of my bed drawing intricate patterns on my left arm for my soulmate to see when they woke up. I smiled, stopping the activity only to resume after a sip of my way-too-sugary coffee. Once my design was complete, I stood up and walked across the room to my closet.

I pulled out an oversized black and gold sweatshirt with my high school logo on it and a pair of lightly colored blue-jeans. I ran my fingers over the plasticy star design on the front of the sweater, then carried on afterward. I made my way down the stairs only to run into my mother. She was staring out the window.

I paid her no mind after I allowed a courteous "good morning" to slip past my lips. I knew I would get no answer. I grabbed a piece of toast, lathered it in butter, then flew out the front door to my bus stop. This was my morning ritual.

I felt a light burning on my right arm as I plopped into my seat. I knew exactly what this was.

'Hey, Soulmate' my arm read upon further inspection. I smiled.

'Hey' I wrote back, trying my best not to cringe at my damning unoriginality. 'How are you on this fine morning?'

'I guess I'm doing fine' I smiled at that, 'I'm a bit sick but that's not unusual for me, it it, Love?' I giggled, I loved it when my soulmate gave me nicknames, it made my heart flutter.

'Yeah, I guess it's not, Soulmate' I scribble down just before scooting closer to the window in my seat, I knew who's stop was next.

'How are you doing?' My soulmate wrote, changing the subject from their poor immune system. I was unsurprised when a smaller angrier body joined mine in my seat. I knew who it was. Alexander Hamilton, my best friend since the fourth grade, the year that the both of us moved to New York from South Carolina and The Caribbean.

I ignored the islander as he droned on about his soulmate, Thomas Jefferson, and his adoptive father, George Washington.

I continued to write back and forth with my soulmate, a person whom I had never met. That is, until I noticed Alex's hand waving in front of my distant face. He wanted my attention.

I looked up from my arm and at my childhood friend, "Yeah, Lexi?" I questioned, using a nickname that infuriated him unless it was me or Thomas who used it.

"Are you writing to your soulmate?" Alex asked in a singsong voice. I simply nodded in response. He smiled and asked if I had an extra pen. I nodded again, digging in my pocket for one of the many pens I keep on hand. I handed the pen to him. Alex smirked as he pulled up his left sleeve and begins scribbling a conversation with Thomas.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and smiled, finally going back to my own soulmate. 'I'm doing good' I wrote, then adding, 'My best friend is scribbling away to his soulmate too. It's kinda funny to watch.'

'Has he met his soulmate yet?'

'Yeah'

'I really want to meet you.' My breath hitched in my throat, my heart beating, breaking, and repairing itself all at once.

'I've got to go, Love.' Wrote my soulmate as the bus pulled into the lot. The ink on my arm slowly began to dissipate. My soulmate was washing the ink off.

I stepped into the school with Alexander, just the two of us. That is, until Thomas and James Madison caught sight of us, then it was the four of us. James looked at my left arm and his eyes widened. I wondered why. I looked to his gloved hand and growled quietly. Those damned gloves!

I stopped at my locker and rejoined my friends at Herc and Laf's shared one. Just then, I caught a glimpse of James' hands and my jaw dropped. Up and down his arm were thousands of intricate patterns, each identical to the ones I had penned onto my own just that morning.

I walked up to James, ran really, and hugged him from behind. "It's you", I whispered, tears of joy streaming from my eyes. James gingerly placed his hands over mine.

  
"It's me." He whispered back. James turned around in my arms and held me back tightly, joyous tears staining his face and a smile adorning it.

I ran my hands through his curly hair, "I found you, baby, I found you..." I whispered through tears and an ever-expanding smile that I feared might cut my face in half.

"You found me." He whispered back, snuggling his face into my chest.

I found my soulmate. I love him.

 


End file.
